Ways To Fall In Love
by Canadianana
Summary: Italy invites Germany over for dinner. ItaGer Gerita
1. Chapter 1

**Italy POV**

I shake nervously, more anxious than I have ever been in my entire life. Why am I nervous? I have invited Germany to dinner and he obliged, after I told him that I didn't want to eat alone. As I stir the pasta in the boiling water, I'm not able to think straight.

I stir the tomato sauce in a saucepan on the stove, adding pepper and various Italian spices. I taste a bit of the sauce and decide it satisfactory, so I pour it over the pasta and mix it in. I have to make sure everything was perfect, so I grabbed two large white plates and some basil to decorate the edges. I pour Italian wine in two chalices, setting them on the table. The table cloth is decorated in a dusk red color, embroidered with white elements. A large candle sits elegantly in the center next to a rose in a tall vase.

_Perfect_

_**_Germany POV**

The trip to Italy's house seems to take forever. I haven't seen him in a while, being away on a business trip, and I'm eager to see him again. Well, as eager as _I_ can get. Once his house comes into sight, I get a demented feeling. Why am I so nervous to see him? I dismiss my thoughts. I decide this feeling is better left unexplained.

I park my car in his driveway and sigh. I am dressed in a rather casual looking suit, my hair gelled back as usual, and my back stiff. I walk up to the front door and knock a few times. Italy is already there, hastily opening the door.

"Ve! Germany!" He says, embracing me tensely. My heart beats faster and I feel myself hugging back against my will.

"Hello, Italy. It's nice to see you." I say, doing my best to sound colorless.

**Italy POV**

I am so excited to see Germany, I hug him without thinking, and I smile feeling him hug me back.

"Come on in!" I say. "The table's set!" I hurry to the setup I have made. The dining room's lights are low, only adding to my anxiousness.

**Germany POV**

I blush relentlessly. Italy did all this for me? He tells me to have a seat, and I sit down. He sits across from me, looking at me. An awkward silence falls over us like an uneasy aura.

"Let's eat!" he exclaims. I nod, watching him dig in. I also taste the dish the Italian has made for me, and I am shocked. It is the best thing I have ever tasted.

"Italy.. this pasta is amazing!" I compliment. Out of the corner of my eye I see him blush.

"Ve! I know you'd like it! Try some more!" he says.


	2. Chapter 2

***Germany POV***

We are both _stuffed _by the time we finish our meal, and the unfamiliar alcohol courses through my veins. I don't think I can drive home.

"Germany? Would you like to spend the night?"

I eagerly accept the offer, not thinking too much about it. Also, there's no way I could possibly drive in this pathetically drunken state.

***Italy POV***

I notice that Germany is feeling a bit off after so much alcohol, so my brain lights up with inspiration.

"Germany? Would you like to spend the night?"

I wonder silently how he will perceive my request, but my suspicions are put to rest when he accepts my request without further thought. I lead him to my bed, and he was still quite delirious. Once we arrived, he fell down on my bed and immediately started sleeping.

***Germany POV***

Italy took my arm and started leading me down the hall. Without a coherent thought, I was helplessly being lead along, hopefully soon I would get to rest.

***Italy POV***

I lied there next to him, closing my eyes and drifting off into sleep.

_The next morning..._

***Germany POV***

The sun shone brightly through the blinds on the window. I noticed Italy next to me, still asleep peacefully. My head hurt, but I managed to get up to the washroom.

***Italy POV***

My eyes fluttered open. I saw the empty space next to me, still warm from Germany's body. I smiled a tired smile, and re-closed my eyes.

***Germany POV***

I had noticed that I smelled horrible, so I decided to take a shower. I hoped that Italy wouldn't mind.

***Italy POV***

I heard the shower start, so I thought that I would also like to get up. I rose, fatigued, and migrated to the kitchen. I concluded that I would prepare some eggs and toast.

The eggs sizzled on the hot pan and filled the room with the scent of a beautiful morning. Germany walked out from the washroom, rubbing a towel through his hair. His eyes grew wide at seeing the breakfast I had been preparing.

"Morning!" I exclaimed, and wrapped my arms around his body. I saw him smile. Everything was wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

***Italy POV***

After breakfast, Germany had mentioned that he had to stop by the store to pick up something, and I offered to go with him. He agreed as he still had a bit of a headache, so I would drive him to wherever he needed to go.

We got into my car, a red Ferrari, and I drove him to the store. He repeatedly told me to slow down, but it was just too cute to look over at his face and see him in a state of terror.

Once we arrived, he insisted that I stay in the car as he wanted to get me a 'surprise'. He was just too adorable!

_Timeskipppp_

I drove to Germany's house, and he emptied the groceries into the refrigerator. He then sat down on the couch. Being the lazy Italian I am, I sat down next to him. Feeling him move away, I scootched closer to him. He continued to move away until he was at the end of the couch, and I moved even closer. He averted his gaze, not even attempting to look at me. I felt a bit sleepy, so I decided to rest my head on his shoulder. He tensed his muscles, so unfortunately my 'pillow' was not soft anymore.

***Germany POV***

Italy leaned his head on my shoulder. My entire body tensed, my heart racing. What was he trying to do? I shirted a bit to side and he groaned. Is he really asleep? I decided finally to stay still, with a sleeping Italian on my shoulder.

_Wait... _

It's the middle of the day. Why is he sleeping?

_Well, he is Italy..._

***Italy POV***

I drift off into dreamland and lose track of time. He smells so good, still fresh from his shower this morning. This simple life; it's a beautiful thing.


	4. Chapter 4

*** Germany POV***

That same evening, (after Italy awoke), a knock came at the door. I looked outside, only to be met with nobody standing there. After pondering this, I assumed it must have been a rebellious child, playing a practical joke on a fellow mature adult. Italy had been in the kitchen (again) preparing what looked to be some sort of pizza? I couldn't be sure. It looked amazing though.

Suddenly, another knock came at the door.

"_What is it this time?" _I groan internally. I turn to open the door, and I am met with a stack of pancakes on the walkway.

"Anyone zere?" I ask the thin air. There is no response. A loud, crashing noise abruptly interrupts my investigation. I turn my neck behind me, and approach the kitchen, ignoring the open door. I enter a scene of which Italy is positioned on the floor, covered in pizza sauce and cheese.

*** Italy POV ***

"Uh... hehe... sorry Germany...I didn't mean to..." I say. The tall, blond man embarrassingly smiles at me.

*** Germany POV***

Suddenly, Italy is wide eyed. I wonder why, but I find my answer when I feel a stabbing pain in my back. A blunt object strikes my head, and I fall to the floor. I cower in pain and look up at Italy, crawling backwards across the floor.

A soft voice says:

"So, now you notice me."


	5. Chapter 5

*** Germany POV ***

When I finally wake up after passing out, i'm lying in my bed with ice on the back of my head. There is a large

slice of pizza on the side table next to me, and Italy is happily snoozing away, latched onto my left arm.

"Italy?" I say, but suddenly get a huge throbbing in my head. What had happened? Who hit me? I needed answers,

but the pizza smell next to me was too great. Gently, not to wake Italy up, I grab the pizza and begin devouring it.

I don't think I realized how hungry I was.

After I had finished the slice of pizza, Italy woke up, yawning and then looking at me.

"Germany! How are you feeling? Are you better?" he asks. I turn my head to look away.

"Ja," I respond, "But what happened?" I ask him. He then gives me the most confident look I had ever seen on a human.

"Oh, it was just my friend Canada, ve~!" He told me. "He was a little bit mad because you ignored him, but he's fine

now!" He finishes. I sigh a breath of relief when sleepiness suddenly hits me like a wall, and I pass out once more.

*** Italy POV ***

After I told Germany what had sort of happened, he suddenly went to sleep! I guess he loves siestas too! He looks so peaceful

when he sleeps. Just like an angel! The truth is, I just managed to fight that guy away. Yeah, I usually can't fight for

my life, and everyone cals me a coward, but this is Germany we're talking about here. There's no way i'm letting anyone

hurt Germany again. And anyway, the only way I was able to fight him off was because I remembered what Germany taught me!

I just hope he doesn't come back anytime soon. I don't even remember his name anymore!


	6. Chapter 6

***Germany POV***

I woke up that next morning, feeling like death. I lay on my back on Italy's warm matress, and smell pasta sauce in

the distance. I chuckle a bit before trying to get up. It's painful, but I manage. I slip on some slippers and walk into

the kitchen.

"Vat's for breakfast?" I ask suddenly, which makes Italy jump.

"Ve~ Germany! You're awake!" He screams rather loudly, which doesn't help much with my headache.

***Italy POV***

Germany was finally awake! I didn't even hear him walk in! I'm so happy that he's okay! He run up and hug him, and he

hugs me back. I then run over to the stove to retrieve the pasta I made, just for him!

I place the plates on our table, and he begins to eat immediately. Despite this, I still finish eating first.

***Germany POV***

I finished breakfast, thanked Italy for the meal and left to clean the plates.

"I'll be in the bedroom if you need me~" he calls. I chuckle quietly. He can be so cute sometimes.

It's too bad that I have to go home. Once i'm finished the dishes, I approach Italy's room to tell him that i'm

leaving. I enter the room, slightly embarrased. There, on the bed, is Italy. Sleeping. Naked. I avert my gaze and

cough to get his attention. He suddenly yawns and looks at me.

"Ve~ Are you coming to sleep with me?" he asks. I shake my head.

"I'm, uh, leaving. Thanks for having me over though." I respond. To my surprise, he looks a bit heartbroken.

"Alright then, Germany. Come back anytime." He says this sorrowfully. I wonder why, though, as I have been nothing

but a burden on him. I grab my keys and head out to my car, intentionally not looking back at his house.


End file.
